inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Marsh on Mars
"Marsh on Mars" is the second episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity, aired on May 2nd, 2013. Opening The opening scene of this episode showcases Soap furiously scrubbing at a group of rocks, when Cherries comes into view. They offer to tell a joke to her. She accepts, making a pun, to which Cheesy comes running from afar in order to slap his knee. The Cherries go on to make their joke, exploiting the long-lived rivalry of Marshmallow and Apple. The aforementioned rivals make their way onto the scene and add on to the joke, which turned into a bickering fight between the two. The Cherries storm off, upset that their joke was ruined by this scene. Meanwhile, the bickering between Marshmallow and Apple turned over a new leaf, and the two realized the silliness their lengthy battle had been based on, and come to form a truce. However, all is well for not very long, as the Cherries set up a trap which knocks Marshmallow into the ectosphere, putting her in serious danger. The Cherries avoid persecution for their scheming by passing the blame onto Box, who was subsequently punished with time in the Calm-Down Corner by Lightbulb. Voting Results The results of the Bright Lights' elimination in this episode were as follows: Tissues was the first eliminated with 700 votes even, and sneezed hard enough to throw himself into the Rejection Portal, the supposed location for the eliminated contestants. Due to the knowledge of Marshmallow's endangerment, MePhone4 rushed the elimination to handle the situation at hand. At any cost, besides a cost at the viewer's expense, MePhone4 wanted to avoid any and all lawsuits that could become of this. Team Challenge: "An Outer Space Challenge" Due to a suggestion by MePad to avoid lawsuits and create a challenge, the challenge itself was for the contestants to fetch Marshmallow within an hour's time, by which time she would most likely suffer fatal repercussions. Challenge Breakdown Paintbrush soon thinks that Test-Tube will be able to build the rocket, Lightbulb objects to this, Paintbrush then goes and gets tools from a nervous Suitcase. Paintbrush returns to her team and get's Lightbulb to ask Test Tube if she can build a rocket, to which she does, shocking Lightbulb. Paintbrush, however tells Lightbulb she was right. Lightbulb takes in the information and classes it as a one-time thing. Meanwhile The Grand Slams need volunteers to save Marshmallow, Microphone, Suitcase and Balloon all did, they then quickly shuffled into the rocket, Paintbrush starts to ask for volunteers soon having Apple, Yin-Yang and Fan volunteer, the three all set off, with the other team ahead of them. Trophy is then bored and thinks that his team are going slow. Baseball tries to explain how it only looks that way, Trophy calls him a ned and goes to find Knife. When he does it reveals Knife still likes his Dora Doll Trophy then exploits this by taking a picture and taunting Knife. He unintentionally gains a slave; Knife. During that time The Grand Slams land on the moon and Marshmallow screams, thinking they were aliens. However when Suitcase, Balloon and Microphone emerge, she is relieved. Suitcase cheers, now knowing that Marshmallow's alive, to which Marshmallow rolls her eyes too. They all retrieve Marsmallow and return to Mephone4. The Bright Lights land on the moon, Apple gasps, thinking Marshmallow is an egg, Yang is happy about this, Yin, however isn't. Fan tries to update his blog and get's no signal, this angers and saddens him. Soon they return, only to be informed that the egg isn't Marshmallow and that they lost the challenge. But Fan decides to keep the egg, despite MePad's warning. Voting The Bright Lights are once again up for elimination. Public voting ends on May 8th, 2013. Video Trivia *Tissues is eliminated, with a record of votes; 700. *This is the first episode to have the name of a contestant in the title. *This is the first time outer space is explored. *It has been revealed that when objects are out in space for more than in an hour, they'll die. References *MePhone4 makes a reference to the previous episode when he asks Toilet to get wires. *Nickel makes a reference to A Lemony Lesson when he climbs a tree and drops his chocolate on Baseball *Baseball reveals he still dosen't like lemons, referencing to when he was hit on the head with them in A Lemony Lesson and how they've continued to be prominent in the series. *The Cherries reference an old animation test when portraying Apple and Marshmallow. *When Toilet gets a mask from Cherries, a mask of MePhone4S can be seen in the pile. *Marshmallow references how Apple was isolated in Idiotic Island for months, comparing it to how she was alone on Mars. Goofs Can you find more goofs in this video?: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tbpQ3jccbk Continuity *Nickel is shown to still be good at climbing trees. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Teams Category:Elimination Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Results